


What's Your Safe Word?

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2018 [19]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Use of restraints, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: General Disclaimer: This is fiction and should be regarded as such. No harm or disrespect is meant toward any of the actors or their families.





	What's Your Safe Word?

**Author's Note:**

> General Disclaimer: This is fiction and should be regarded as such. No harm or disrespect is meant toward any of the actors or their families.

Jensen knew she was the love of his life. He felt it deep in his bones, in his soul. So when she approached him one night in bed, he had no idea what to expect. 

Jensen had never been very adventurous or sexually experimental, until he met her. Things had never been vanilla, but she opened his mind to things he had never tried before; had never even imagined he would yearn for. Things that would have made him blush in his younger years. 

So when she asked him if he had a safe word, he didn’t have an answer for her. She told him to think about it. He attempted to snuggle into her, but she pushed him back on the bed, straddling his hips and kissing down his neck, careful not to leave any marks that would need covering up. 

She pulled back, his lips chasing her, begging for a taste. She grabbed one wrist, wrapping a silk scarf around it and securing it to the post of their bed. His eyes widened, but his cock got even harder and his breathing quickened along with his heart rate. She checked for any signs indicating he was not okay with her restraining him and found none. 

A second scarf emerged from nowhere and soon both of Jensen’s arms were above his head and his eyes darkened with arousal. His mouth opened and closed, his mind racing with what she had in store for him. Her hips ground down on his painfully hard erection. 

Making eye contact with her as she pulled her tank off, baring her breasts to him he shouted out the first word that came to him. “Kansas!”

The next morning she asked why ‘Kansas’. His explanation was simple. He had spent the last fourteen years playing Dean Winchester, born in Lawrence, Kansas. He didn’t think he would like being controlled in the bedroom, but maybe Dean had rubbed off on him more than he knew.


End file.
